Organization XIII's Rock Band!
by SoulEaterMARLuver
Summary: Just as the title implies. Only Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku Replica and Namine join in on the antagonists try for rockin, global broadcasting domination, of course! Set in Castle Oblivion, where Sora/co meet up with them and reunite with the stirred Riku.


Title: Organization IIX's Rock Band

Title: **Organization 13's Rock Band!**

Game: Kingdom Hearts (Chain of Memories)

Characters: All of Organization Thirteen, (including Roxas) Sora, Riku, Goofy, Donald, Namine

Genre: Adventure/Humor

Songs Used: Haunted, In the End, Pocketful of Sunshine, Days Go By, No Air, Virginia Symphony

Artists: Evanescence, Linkin Park, Natasha Bedingfield, Keith Urban, Jordin Sparks/Chris Brown, Beautiful Blue

Rating: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the game, manga and merchandise of Kingdom Hearts, all copyrights are to it's creator, artists, seiyuu, and nor do I/am I in any contracts with the artists Evanescence, Linkin Park, Natasha Bedingfield, Keith Urban, Jordin Sparks/Chris Brown and Beautiful Blue who perform the songs; "Haunted," "In the End," "Pocketful of Sunshine," "Days Go By," "No Air," and "Virginia Symphony."

Note: Listening to the songs while reading the lyrics can give this story an even better meaning and effect.

'_I'll get to you and save you, Riku! I'll save you from the darkness before it takes over you completely! That's not you who I fought back there; the Riku I remember would never attack me like that! Those hooded people must be controlling you and we'll definitely help you break free! Just hold on, friend!' _Sora thought determinedly as he sprinted down the long white hallways of Castle Oblivion, his large yellow shoes pounding against the marble flooring, his arms pumping up and down in speed. The brown bangs of his light brown, spiky hair swayed in front of his pristine blue eyes. His normally optimistic face frowned now in fierce resolve as he glanced quickly at his two, flanking companions running a little ways behind him. Goofy was keeping up with his wide, silly grin, slight wheezing and clumsy gait, while Donald was sputtering along with short pants and obvious frustration.

"Keep it up, guys! We'll get to Riku soon; I'm sure of it!" The fourteen year old boy encouraged with a big, gloved fist raised firmly as he eyed both of them while they ran.

"Ah, 'course we will, Sora!" The Disney Kingdom's head caviler responded.

"Yeah, if we don't faint before we get there! Squawk!" The Disney Kingdom's royal magician retorted.

"Don't be like that, Donald. You know it's only a bit farther to go. Don't you feel as if Riku's presence is pulling us towards his direction; like an invisible rope of something?" Sora scolded and questioned.

"Well, I can almost feel something like it …" Donald admitted sheepishly.

"Sure, I guess I can sense it too!" Goofy added.

"That's it, guys! You know, we've been running around these halls and stairs for so long, I'm beat. How about we take a little break, okay?" Sora suggested brightly, smiling sweetly with his eyes closed.

"Okey-dokey! But I still miss Jiminy…" Goofy agreed happily and sadly.

"Finally! Someone else cares…" Donald exclaimed with his hands flown up in the air and walked over to an arc's pillar's rectangular base to plop onto its sitting space.

Sora and Goofy joined him at the same spot. Goofy sat down cross-legged on the cool floor and Sora posed with his arms crossed over his layered hoodie and his silver chained, crown necklace; his frame leaning against the wall. The trio simply sat in silence, slowing they're heartbeats and regaining they're lost breathes from the exhilaration taking it's toll. Without warning, the purely shaded room's foreboding serenity changed subtlety into a faint, unexpectant melody suddenly began to penetrate and drift into the tranquil surroundings. It intrigued, puzzled and excited the piqued boy whose closed eyes flew open and thick-haired head shot forward at the sound.

"Music!" Sora exclaimed shortly with delight.

"What's-s the matter, S-Sora?" Goofy asked with his lispy voice.

"Music?! Really? Where do you think it's coming from?" Donald asked alarmingly.

"I think it's coming from some hidden, downstairs floor we've never seen before!" He replied, moving quickly from his poise up the set of high staircases leading towards another closed, curvy framed door and turned to his comrades. "Are you guys with me for another exploration?"

"You bettcha!" Goofy announced, bouncing up and hurrying up the stairs.

"This whole castle's a big crazy maze, so one more passageway will make my day!" Donald declared sarcastically and joined the two.

**Elsewhere, in a high tower's chamber of Castle Oblivion…**

'_What could be so important for my superiors to rush off like that as a gathering and leave me with these two?'_ Riku dwelled for the umpteenth time, turning the situation over in his reasonable mind as his blue eyes flicked over from his posed lean against the white wall towards the. The back of the sitting still, unofficial, thirteenth member; Roxas, the so-called 'Key of Destiny,' was on a sturdy, slender white chair.Facing **Namine**; his precious childhood friend he had sworn to protect, whom was sitting at her white washed table, indulged in her drawing of the upright, motionless boy_._

'_Axel-sama and Vexen-sama said it was an exclusive meeting that only the higher-status members could attend. Apparently, he and I don't count, even though we're strong and loyal fighters. Humph! Well, it's not really my place to question them, and I don't really, but I could be doing something better with my time than watching the fair Namine draw __**him**__. Although her happiness is necessary, why should she sketch him first when she could probably do a much more realistic portrait of me? And why am I unusually jealous of Roxas anyway? Why should I really care what Namine feels for him when she already likes me? ' _An irritated servant of darkness scowled mentally as an unconscious, glaring pout formed on his pale face and he simply turnedhis long mane of metallic gray haired head to the side, gracing his averted gaze from the quiet pair of blondes to a small, arched window that revealed a glimpse of the blackened, outside world.

**Back with Sora and company…**

"Thanks, guys! You're awesome buds!" Sora replied and turned to the doorway in front of him and sorted through his deck of cards from his carrying pouch to find the requirements for opening the door; which was the card number 35. He had to add several high ranked cards to but it was worth it when he raised them high, calling out a gleeful, "Alright! Here we go!" as the cards were enveloped in shining light and disappeared instantly. He readied his Keyblade from his waist and slashed the door open and ran through with his friends at his heels. Only to stop abruptly a few feet from falling down a tall spiral staircase!

"Whoa! Better watch you're steps, guys," Sora warned and began walking down the winding, stone grey steps carefully.

"No kidding!" Donald piped up, glancing at Goofy warily and followed they're friend.

"R-Right!" Goofy responded and was right behind the other two.

"The music's getting louder the farther we go down," Sora commented eventually as the tune floated through his ears, filling the air.

"Yep! I wonder who'd playing music in a place like this, though," Donald pondered aloud.

"Maybe it's some of those hooded strangers who keep coming up! Maybe they like playing down here!" Goofy suggested.

"I don't know. But those seem like good ideas. Although I can't really imagine those people playing instruments and singing," Sora said somewhat skeptically.

"Yeah, they seem too cruel and busy for that," Donald seconded.

"I guess so…but it's kinda funny to think about!" Goofy replied happily.

"Sure, Goofy, sure…" Donald muttered sarcastically, shaking his blue capped white duck head helplessly.

**Back to the Tower…**

"Okay, so just like Roxas-kun, you simply make a pose and try to hold it until I let you know I'm done, alright, Riku-kun?" Namine asked sweetly. Riku nodded, "I won't move at all for you, Namine," and assumed a calm, straight backed posture in the chair; his face expressed guarded emotions of anger, loneliness and desire behind a slight smirk. His muscular, dark blue sleeved arms crossed over his black, Heartless symbol that decorated his firm chest. Roxas rolled his in depth, blue eyes at his acquaintance's dramatic response towards his timid friend and sighed, earning a twitch of annoyance from the older boy.

Oblivious to they're underlying rivalry, the artist got to work immediately after taking a long, deep look at the young man in front of her and looked up from her sketchbook every now and then to rememorize his features on paper and continue gliding her hand with the pencil over the paper easily almost without sound. True to his word, Riku did not move as a statue, and after fifteen minutes, Namine raised her head with a satisfied smile.

"It's done, Riku-kun," she said cheerily and turned her sketchbook around from its place in her folded arms for him to see. The sketch looked remarkably like anyone would see him and even the impatient Roxas let out a breath at the drawing of Riku, making the other smile smugly with his little triumph when Namine's eyes glittered like stars at her work on Riku and Roxas she compared side by side on her tabletop. "It's amazing, Namine, thank you very much," Riku congratulated sincerely.

"No, I can only say it back humbly for letting me draw you with your outstanding patience, Riku-kun," The girl replied.

"I do my utmost best to please, Namine-chan," The present-gentleman replied truthfully.

"You sure do, Riku-kun!" She replied sweetly with a close-eyed smile.

For sudden, supernatural reasons, Riku's keen nerves picked up a hidden, urgent and heart-throbbing jolt in his chest and a small gasp escaped him.

'_Sora!...'_

"I must go, Namine, Roxas," He said abruptly, getting up swiftly from his seat to the open doorway in seconds.

"But where are you going, Riku-kun? Don't you want to see it coloured?" Namine called, with an outstretched hand at his departing back.

"I do. But this requires my full attention and presence. And please don't worry; I'll take a look at it as soon as possible." He replied solemnly before being engulfed in the swirl of black light that transported every Nobody to any wished location.

**Sora and friends…**

Sora chuckled light-heartedly at his companion's disagreeing characters and stopped at the tall, plain, wooden door in front of them that would undoubtedly lead them into the next, unfamiliar room. Clamorous tunes mixed with some undistinguishable male voices emitted from behind the door that hardly muffled them for the protagonist-threesome. The boy turned back with a finger on his lips, a signal for silence to his anxious friends and placed his hand on the door, pulling it open with a tug.

The noise ceased immediately as soon as the door swung open and the three adventurers peered in at the doorway. Musty, odorous sweat and other unfamiliar scents met them through the darkness of what appeared to be a large, normal basement floor. Without words, the small group tiptoed into the room and looked around cautiously for any other signs of life; and strangely, an eerie, hushed silence enveloped everything around them. "Looks like no one's here," Sora stated the obvious with a relived sigh. "Sure does," Donald supported, although his duck eyes shifted uneasily in they're sockets. "Wonder why that noise stopped, then," Goofy said.

In a few heartbeats, a barely visible whirlwind appeared yards away from them across the cement floor, and disappeared as quickly as it arrived to introduce the Riku-Replica. Stepping out with his long, jaggedly sharp, ebony sword in gloved hand, wearing his dark blue turtleneck with it's embroider Heartless symbol, baggy white pants and it's pulled in waist-cape and black boots. "SORA!" He yelled the name harshly, as it was the label of his unextinguished rage, hate and pain. This startled the skittish boy, duck and dog, who jumped at the call and the baggily dressed boy answered to his name that melted away his momentary fear into complete seriousness, "RIKU!" Despite his eyes being unadjusted to the dim surroundings, Sora charged full speed towards the direction of his false friend he had heard with his Keyblade ready to swing, and Riku sped forward with his arched sword ready to slash through what he heard to be the opposed in the same motion. As the two young swordsman's weapons clashed with rising, sparking tension, a concealing, commanding tone stopped the two at once.

"Well now, it appears that we have some uninvited spectators that just happened to find they're way down here and get lost," A strong, amused male voice punctured the three-way conversation.

"Who's there? Turn on a light, whoever you are!" Sora demanded, his Keyblade flashing out wildly in his hands, while Donald readied his staff and Goofy raised his sword and shield.

"Yeah! You better if ya know how ta avoid trouble!" Donald threatened with a shaking fist.

"What they said!" Goofy called out.

"Why, of course, Sora-**chan**," The voice purred and a few, bright ceiling lights illuminated the forms of Zemnas, Vexen, Zigbar, Luxord, Lexaeus and Xaldian sitting on chairs behind a long, wooden table; all smiling snidely at them as if they caught the prize in the snare.

"Zemnas-sama!" Riku uttered, bowing low in respect at sight of his master.

"Zemnas! What are you doing down here?!" Donald cried.

"I'm simply observing my subordinate's secret talents," The antagonist replied easily.

"Hidden talents? What's that mean?" Goofy echoed stupidly.

"He means that we're watching the other members, dumb dog!" Zigbar taunted tersely.

"Hey! How should we know? There's no proper lighting down here!" Sora protested.

"You'd like to take a look, then?" Vexen inquired.

"That, or kick your asses again!" Sora replied cockily.

"How dare you!" Riku interjected fiercely.

"Calm down, please. Is it alright, Zemnas-sama?" Lexaeus asked.

"Sure, there's no wisdom in keeping it a deep, dark shadow anymore; now that we're going to go international soon enough, anyway," The leader said with a shrug.

"I think they're actually good; even though it's like they're completely copying the original artists," Luxord put in.

"You said it," Xaldian agreed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKS TALKING ABOUT?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy screamed together, enraged about being forgotten.

"Them," Zemnas explained with a pointed black-gloved thumb at a direction a ways in front of the table and several, random stage lights light up a stage with multi-coloured beams that revealed a group of five people. Roxas sat behind a set of big drums with the sticks in hand; Axel was standing behind an electric piano base, Demyex held his tall, blue sitar, looking ready to rock out any moment, while Marluxia and Larxene both had microphones on stands in front of themselves. Everyone was dressed in they're mandatory long, black, hooded cloaks and all five rockers looked completely psyched to begin.

Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy looked up at the stage in blown away awkwardness with they're eyes white with shock and agape, jaw-dropped mouths at the absurdity and bizarrely of Organization Thirteen united as a rock band. Riku was the first to regain speech.

"A-Axel-sama, V-Vexen-sama, Z-Zemnas-s-sama, everyone…" He trailed in disbelieving awe,

"AND **YOU**! HOW DID YOU GET DOWN HERE FASTER THAN I WHEN I USED THE TANSPORTATION METHOD?! YOU GUYS SAID IT WAS AN IMPORTANT MEETING!! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?! AFTER ALL I"VE DONE FOR YOU! AND **HIM**! WHY DOES HE GET TO PARTICIPATE AND NOT ME?!" The Riku-Replica screamed with an accusing finger at Roxas, looking unconcerned about his predicament with a pasted smile on his face.

"This is important," Zemnas replied coolly.

"How?" Riku asked after calming from his ranting spell with several deep breathes.

"We're going to show the world that we're the best rockers, and these guys are totally up for it. We were assigned to criticize them worthy of broadcasting themselves. Sorry you're not programmed well enough to handle it," Vexen explained.

"P-Programmed?..." Riku echoed doubtfully, stumbling over the word's reference to him.

"Yes. You're not the real Riku; you're just his enhance copy that we made. I'm surprised no one had the heart to mention it. Oh yeah, that's right; we don't have hearts!" Xaldian exclaimed, earning some choked back laughter.

"Copy? I'm not real? Is it really true, everyone?" Riku-Replica questioned desperately.

Everyone nodded they're heads at the same time.

"WHY DIDN"T ANYONE SAY ANYTHING UP TO NOW?! NOOOOOOO!!" Riku cried in denying agony, grabbing his own silvery hair in fistfuls and falling to his knees, he curled into a feeble ball.

"I'd ruin your ability to obey orders from us and conflict with your apathetic design to anything irrelevant to your purpose of living to serve and do our work for our trial and error experiments. And it's just fun," Luxord informed plainly.

"Wow…too much like Star Wars," Sora whistled lowly to his silent friends.

"They're really meanies! I kinda feel sorry for him now," Goofy said sadly.

"Never mind him! Who would'a thought guys so heartless would actually have a rock band?! It's insane!" Donald cried out.

"Done yet? Okay, alright, hello everyone! We know what you people came here to view; and that's some awesome music and guitar, right? Well, we're the X-Emotes, and we've joined together to bring you these great, catchy tunes. So, sit back and listen 'till you're ears bleed and you're head spins! Oh, this song I'm gonna sing is called, "Haunted," originally brought to you by Evanescence. 'Kay boys, on 1,2,3,4!" Larxene hosted unusually enthusiastically into her microphone before the background music began.

Axel was playing a light, rising tune on the base, electric piano; solely, before Demyex joined in with escalating guitar waves and Roxas with beating drums. Larxene started her song after the first twenty seconds of the starting music before she began, with Marluxia echoing the soft, undertones.

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I know I'll find you somehow

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I know I'll find you somehow

"Did you guys like it? Hope so, 'cuz it's Marluxia here's turn. We're switching singing leads after every song, so get used to it. SOOO, here's the one and only, Graceful Assassin!" The slicked-back blond, haired female started, gesturing to the tall, speaking man near her. "Thanks for the introduction, Larxene. And hi. Let's get down to it, then. This song I'm going to sing is called, "In the End," preformed by Linkin Park." Marluxia's black gloved hands held the microphone as he sang in his deep voice with Axel, Roxas, Demyex and Larxene supporting the background music.

(It starts with)  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
(All I know)  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

"Thanks for listening, folks. I believe it's your turn now, Savage Nymph," Marluxia said and eyed the hyped performer to his right. "Uh-huh! Wasn't that both depressing and so like all of us here? Now, let's brighten the mood with a song named, "Pocketful of Sunshine," by Natasha Bedingfield. Here we go!" Larxene chattered into her microphone before she was given the cheery beat on drums, electric piano and slight guitar to start singing the sassy, uplifting song.

I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh

_Chorus_  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh

I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh

Wish that you could,  
but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me  
oh,oh,oh

Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And the darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
there's only butterflies

Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh

The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

"Happy, right? Sadly now, I must forfeit my position again, back to Marluxia…but I'll be back and better, you'll see!" Larxene claimed and gave way for Marluxia to speak. "What a pity, Larxene. So sorry to take away your pride! But anyway, I'm now going to sing the song, "Days Go By," brought to you by Keith Urban. And sorry if country cars and neon signs don't fit this scene." The well-built member said before Roxas, Demyex and with a bit of Axel's help; merged together the fast beat and Marluxia began to sing.

I'm changing lanes  
I'm talking on the phone  
I'm drivin' way to fast  
And the interstate's jammed with  
Gunners like me afraid of coming in last  
But somewhere in the race we run  
We're coming undone

Days go by  
I can feel 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by  
It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin' right now  
'Cause days go by

Out on the roof just the other night  
I watched the world flash by  
Headlights, taillights running through a river of neon signs  
But somewhere in the rush I felt  
We're losing ourselves

Days go by  
I can feel 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by  
It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin' right now  
'Cause days go by

We think about tomorrow then it slips away  
We talk about forever but we've only got today

And the days go by  
I can feel 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window  
As the cars go by

It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin'  
You better start livin'  
Better start livin' right now

Cause days go by  
I can feel like 'em flying  
Like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by

It's all we've been given  
So you better start livin' right now

Cause days go by  
These days go by

So take 'em by the hand  
They're yours and mine  
Take 'em by the hand  
And live your life  
Take 'em by the hand  
Don't let 'em all fly by

Come on, Come on now  
Don't you know the days go by

"Was it inspiring? Anything at all? No? Well, I tried…" Marluxia asked before Larxene interrupted. "Hey everyone, we've got a surprise! Mar and I are gonna sing, "No Air," as a duet by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown! WHEEE! It's going to be awesome! Ready Mar-kun? HERE WE GO!" The talkative singer cried into her microphone, spinning in circles across the stage and almost knocking over instrument and members in her obvious glee before getting back to her mic and starting off the singing. After straightening they're equipment before she began, Axel, Roxas and Demyex for the last song, played they're parts without error into the background of the singer's voices.

(Larxene's Part)

(Marluxia's Part)

Tell me how; tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air, no air

Ohhhhhh, ohhhh, ohhh, ohhhhh!

If I should die before I wake,

It's 'cause you took my breath away.

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

I'm here alone; I didn't want to leave,

My heart won't move,

It's incomplete,

I wish there was a way that I could make you understand

But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?

My world revolves around you,

Without you it's hard for me to breath,

Can't live, can't breath with no air,

This is how I feel when I heard you ain't there,

There's no air, no aiiir!

Got me out here in the water so deep,

Tell me how you're gonna be without me,

If you ain't here, I just can't breath

There's no air, no aiiir!

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,

Right off the ground to float to you,

There's no gravity strong enough to hold me down for real,

But somehow, I'm still alive inside,

Took my breath, but I survived,

I don't know how,

But I don't even care!

But how, do you expect me, to live alone with just me?

My world revolves around ya,

Without you, it's hard for me to breath!

Can't live, can't breath with no air,

This is how I feel when you ain't there,

There's no air, no aiiir!

No breath' in at all! Please! Noooo!

Baby, Baby!

But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?

My world revolves around you,

Without you, it's hard for me to breath!

There's no aiiir...no aiiir, no air…

At the closing, the colorful stage lights flicked off and some much better, and brighter, lighting from the ceiling exposed everything. The room turned out to be an average, spacious, cement-grey-made basement with a wooden stage and classic, red curtains decorating it, where the platform was really backed up to a wall. Xemnas's group at the table was several feet away from the edge of the stage with huge, white boards on the table in front of each individual. Presently, the six were writing furiously with pens and erasing with wide erasers on the white surfaces; each man's face creased in stress. The X-Emotes were on the edge of the stage with anxiety for they're verdict, as if the seated people were the decided jury of they're fates.

Vexen raised his whiteboard first, showing the single number, '6,' Lexaeus came up with the number, '5,' Zigbar and Xaldian both raised theirs with '7,' and crappy doodles all around the digit, while Luxord's board said '8.' Finally, only Zemnas had to rate. Some random, tension-building song played in the background by Axel on the electric piano. After five minutes of stalling, the Kingdom Hearts-seeker put up a '10.' The rock band looked at Sora and his friends, who responded with, "You're just karaoke punk-wannabes, aren't you?" "The point of this was what again? Basically, you guys are mediocre, "I Don't Know…" and they didn't even glance at Riku, who's still on the ground; wallowing in self-withdrawal and Sora labels him, "No comment," on a Sticky-Note.

"So, how do you think we did?" Demyex asked aloud, unsure to the results meaning.

"Hold on, I'm still adding it up in my head…" Roxas said, his eyes looking up at the ceiling to think and counting it by ticking off numbers on his gloved fingers.

"I'm sure we did awesome! That's all that matters!" Axel assured cheerfully, pulling the two into an affectionate, friendly arm lock-like-hug and hair ruffle.

"Hey, don't you know how long I've spent my life to keep this cool cowlick, bed-head look?" Roxas cried, fixing his hairstyle's natural curvy look with a withdrawn comb.

"Yeah! I spend hours in front of the mirror to gel up my fohawk here, just to comb it the right way, 'cuz it was an expensive haircut! And then you go and mess it up, Axel!" The Melodious Nocturne complained, pulling out a mirror to inspect the damage done and to rearrange it the right way.

"Lighten up, beauty queens! Look, I'm sorry if it helps; but you're hair's fine! Anyway, I guess we can go ahead and pack up now because the presentation's over." The Dancing Flurry of Flames said and moved to fold up his portable electric piano at the other's consent when he froze at an outraged voice.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, NUMBER 10! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE UNDER MY MANAGEMENT UNLESS ZEMNAS-SAMA PROVIDES OTHERWISE! I ORDER YOU ALL TO STAY FOR MORE MANDATORY PRACTICE SESSIONS UNTIL YOU GET ABOVE OUR CURRENT VOTING STANDARD! UNDERSTAND?!" Zexion screamed, his ice blue eyes blazing cold fury as he addressed the group in a fit of anger with his sleeved arms flailing data papers and Saix stood behind him at the top of the stairs. Blocking the safest, smartest and slowest exit that was the flight of steps that connecting them to the cement flooring.

"Uh, what are our rates?" Axel asked for the group.

"41.5 out of 100 on our bar graph charts and the same on our pie graph and other damn charts we used, idiots!" The Cloaked Schemer informed crossly, stabbing a finger at the binded notebook of charts Saix hurriedly flipped through.

"So? It's below 50; we'll make it!" Axel said confidently and casually.

"No, I think it's actually 43 votes, sir," Roxas corrected and everyone stared at him oddly.

"My mathematic calculations are never wrong. There's absolutely no way you could ever beat my precise counting, amateur. And who are the other 2.5 voters you made up, anyway?" Zexion snarled.

"If you count Sora, Riku, Goofy and Donald's votes altogether, you get 43 votes in total. At least, that's my figuring," Roxas said modestly.

The other five members shook they're heads at his irrelevant adding that would only fuel the human calculator. Zexion only uttered a, "Feh! Ignorant brat!.." with his layered mop of unevenly lengthened timber-grey head tossed to the side in disgust. A visiblely bulging blood vessel appeared on his forehead underneath his locks over his eyes that only Saix could notice.

"Leave him out of this, Zexion! **Technically**, he is right; did ya ever think of that?" Axel warned.

"That's the point! You need to curb your successful voting results to get above at least 60 positive for a passable mention and get rid of lacking performance habits! We can't even negotiate for you to broadcast internationally with below at least 60 vote rates and poor, distasteful music that Saix and I cannot pay for!" The irritated manager exasperated.

"Chill, Zex. We'll just put even more effort like you just said." Demyex tried to reassure.

"But we're already working really hard!" Larxene whined.

"Then what do you suggest we should stop doing and improve on to get to the top, Zexion-sama?" Marluxia inquired.

"Stop plagiarizing other artists and they're songs that already exist. Make up your own lyrics about your own experiences, Marluxia, Larxene; isn't that what music is about? Figure it out and discuss it with me. Play harder and softer notes and beats according to the songs and go for originality, Demyex, Axel, and Roxas. Saix and I believe those are some good places to start building your way to international fame and recognition, X-Emotes. Do not destroy this dream and neglect your duties as Zemnas's followers. That is all I have to say, and the rest is for you guys to sort out amongst yourselves," Zexion advised and turned away from the musically talented members towards the stairs that the long, blue haired member moved away from for him to descend, with Saix turning to say, "Please believe in Zexion-sama's wishes, because all he wants is a profitable, happy band; even if he may come off frustrated when tries to keep cool about his values. Good day, everyone," and follow behind him. The illusionist could be heard apologizing sincerely to Zemnas and his other superiors before the two sponsors teleported away with following, blanking silence.

"That was uncalled for," Sora broke the silence with stating the obvious.

"Y-Yep…" Goofy stuttered.

"They're all strange!" Donald claimed.

"We should keep practicing then, right?" Larxene said to her group members for confirmation, totally ignoring the onlookers.

"What Zexion says, goes, I guess," Axel shrugged helplessly.

"Well, we can't exactly go against our manger(s) because they sponsored for our equipment and such," Marluxia stated.

"So we just gotta rock on 'till we get it right and the crowd goes wild, okay?" Demyex suggested, his hand grazing over the strings of his water-elemental guitar.

"Let's go with that!" Roxas agreed readily and lifted his drum sticks high over the drums and his feet on the bottom foot-tap.

"Give it all ya got!" Axel cried, his face grinning devilishly with excitement; his fingers hovering over the piano's keys.

"Count on it, boys!" Larxene smiled and grabbed a glass of water on top of a speaker and gulped down quickly before she turned back to the audience below to start her voice.

"Let's begin!" Marluxia commanded after a sip of water from another speaker top and walking back to his microphone to sing.

So you're plann'in on leav'in,

I know, I know,

It's up on me,

Virginia Symphony!

So ya plann'in on decieve'in

I know, I know,

It's up on me

Virginia Symphony!

(Repeat)

The X-Emotes put they're aspiring rocker souls into the mad, intense beat and loud, harsh and catchy lyrics just to let loose, that made Zemnas, Luxord, Vexen, Xaldian, Zigbar and Lexaeus stand up, getting off they're lazy, bad-asses to applaud vigorously at the radical commotion. Sora, Donald and Goofy took this opportunity of forgetting the guests to quietly creep out the room, run up the spiral staircase and out the door they came. "Whew! That was completely random on so many different levels," Sora said first, catching his breath.

"They didn't even attack us!" Donald cried.

"I like them now," Goofy said, making his two friends edge away from him with freaked out expressions.

"What? They play good!" Goofy protested innocently.

"Yeah, well, you're scaring me, Goofy," Sora said, raising his big, gloved hands in front of himself.

"Ditto!" Donald agreed and pulled out his blue scepter to smash it on the head of the dim-witted one.

"OW! Wha-What'cha do th-that f-for, D-Donald?..." The dazed dog asked, his head lolling about.

"Serves you right for being so silly all the time! I was itch' in to do it sooner or later!" Donald huffed, crossing his blue gloved hands over his also, blue garment.

Sora erupted into a broad laugh at his comical friends that bounced off Castle Oblivions white walls merrily and eventually, the playful animals joined in for the pure fun of it. All before a group of patrolling Feeble Heartless goons appeared out of black vortexes; ready to latch onto the trio and steal they're hearts! A bigger portal opened up higher above the small army, and out walked the composed Riku-Replica, sword drawn with a menacing smirk.

"Thought you could slip away for good, eh Sora?" The sly, rhetorical remark came.

"Easy! But you sure you're all better now, fake?" Sora replied sarcastically.

"I may look in shape, but I'm really not okay," Riku replied seriously.

"You're not?" Goofy called curelessly.

"No, I'm not," He replied curtly.

"Then what's the problem?" Donald prodded.

"I'm really confused right now. All this time, I've looked up to them, and now I'm not even a real human being. I've devoted myself to no emotion and everything for them, but now I'm free to betrayal…" Riku told them, his voice tinged with sorrow.

"Riku…I—we'd help you! If you'd give us a chance for your trust; we'd help the real you!" Sora cried emotionally.

"And I'm really angry! You only care for my weaker, true self! Then I'm past saving, redemption and tears, fools! So, how will all of you break through this?!" The fiery teen shouted, flinging his arm forward with an outstretched, black-gloved hand as a commanding signal of attack that the Heartless obeyed immediately by launching straight ahead at the readied combaters. Sora slashed through countless fiends swiftly with his Keyblade, Donald zapped numerous enemies in clustered, unsuspecting groups with lighting bolts, while Goofy charged brazenly with his trusty sword and shield flying to whack away several monsters. When only a thin circle of Heartless remained surrounding them, Riku flew downwards with the advantage of speed, stealth and power; heading straight for a back slash on Sora.

Instead, Sora's eye caught the other only seconds before the impact, despite being distracted by fending off fleets of Heartless, he blocked it barely, but the sharp blow ended up cutting cleanly across his skin; only a tear on his hoodie's sleeve and he covered with clutching, stinging pain. Riku's landing only brought an onslaught of hate-filled, raging and lethal strikes of clashing metal swords, near misses and bitter insults. "I'm paying you back for all the misery you've brought Namine and I," and, "C'mon Sora! Let me finish what should have been down in the basement. After all, you're the cause of everything that drives me away from the Organization's purpose and towards madness! So you should just die! DIE ALREADY, SORA! **DIE**!**"**

How is it?! Awesomely random? Hilarious and fun? Out of character? Weird? Too Repetitive? Horrible? Angsty? Possibly romantic? Sorry if I'm being overly pushy about reviews, but I seriously love to read your guy's opinions and how I can take them and build on my next stories.

This is my first Kingdom Hearts attempt and I must say its frick'in hilarious, all in my personal opinion though. Especially for someone who hasn't even finished playing CoM yet, watches AMV's, collects pictures, looks it up on Wikipedia constantly and generally obsesses over it, right? And sorry it's a cliffhanger-ish ending. I'm totally up for making a sequel, though. Just give me a few ideas, please. And gomen again if I misspelled, forgot or redid any lyrics or just any mistakes with character names and grammar because I never intended to and it's good if you can correct me. But really: **What's your comment?**


End file.
